Printers used in point-of-sale (POS) systems generally print to rolled paper as the recording medium using a thermal head or other type of print head, and comprise a tear bar that allows the user to tear the paper along continuous, serrated teeth formed on the tear bar to obtain a sales receipt that can be handed to the customer.
In the past, the thermal printer mechanism and the tear bar are components that need to be individually mounted within the housing of a device. Though such an approach is widely known, procedures in assembling such components take time and add expense.
It is thus needed to develop a new approach for mounting the thermal printer mechanism and the tear bar without using any additional screws or any other fasteners so as to provide a quick and inexpensive assembly without affecting the original functions of the tear bar and the thermal printer mechanism.